stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ro Nevin
Lieutenant Commander Ro Nevin (Brandon McConnell), a Bajoran, serves as the 's science officer. (Star Trek: Odyssey) Personal History Ro Nevin is the brother of Ro Laren, who served aboard the before joining the Maquis. He often felt constrained by having to be the achiever of the family and is embarrassed by his sister's poor record. Excelling in maths and the sciences, Nevin spent much of his time reading. Relationships He and Andrew Barrett have been best friends since the Starfleet Academy, where they were roommates. After his assignment to the as science officer, he renewed a friendship (and potential romance) with Corey Aster, a friend from the Academy. This relationship would cause Ro much confusion about his own personal feelings, and reconciling those with his Bajoran religious teachings. Seemingly rejected by Ro Nevin, Corey Aster moves on to a relationship with Jorian Zen Dao. Ro's own personal issues of sexuality would not be resolved until a failed relationship with Tara Abis. Moving on from his relationship with Abis, Ro found himself involved with the Klingon captain, Nej'ta. Through a ceremony performed known as the R'uustai in which the two become brothers and, subsequently, lovers . This relationship ends after Nej'ta's death during the treacherous return of Andrew Barrett and Ro's subsequent abduction at the hands of Siroc. Once rescued by the , Ro returns to Ba'ku and restarts his personal relationship with Corey Aster, who has since broken up with the joined Trill Jorian Dao. Ro and Aster are married six months after the conclusion of the Tholian/Breen War and the explosion of the Dyson sphere . Their relationship is tested when Ro is assigned to a mission in the distant Andromeda Galaxy. (Star Trek: Odyssey) Abduction by Siroc Using Barrett as bait, Siroc abducts Ro due to his contact with the Grey Research facility on Deep Space 12 and knowledge of the Tetrahedrons themselves. Siroc uses Ro to manipulate the Dyson sphere at the heart of the Briar Patch for the purposes of opening an inter-dimensional bridge. Siroc ultimately fails. During this time Glinn Betras uses the opportunity to have revenge on Ro through torture when applying Siroc's mind connection devices. Betras has held a personal grudge against Ro from her first encounter with him on Radjic Six. She was left for dead during the Dyson sphere explosion. Starfleet Career Starfleet Academy Ro attended the Academy during the same time as Corey Aster, Andrew Barrett, Marla Durkos, Matt McCabe, Jenna McFarland, and Brad Rawlins. Aboard the ''Excelsior After serving aboard Excelsior for five years as an Ensign, Ro was promoted in 2382 to Lieutenant, Junior Grade. Along with Lieutenant Matt McCabe, he has distinguished himself in the study of the Grey, their technology, and the mysterious tetrahedrons. After the Dyson Sphere explosion and subsequent transformation of the Briar Patch in 2383, Ro received a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Aboard the Odyssey Ro Nevin has been assigned to the USS Odyssey as science officer. Memorable quotes , I've got thousands of s at my back, marooned in this strange place. How long will we wander before we find our way home? Will Corey be there? Will he recognize me? I have to try. I owe it to the crew. I never thought I would pray to a Prophet, and yet I find myself calling to Prophets so far away. May the wind be at our backs, vigor in our hearts, and luck on our side. And so the journey begins.|Lt. Commander Ro Nevin, thrust into command of the , "Illiad", Star Trek: Odyssey}} Production Note :The role was originated in ''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier, "Enemy Unknown, Part 2" by Arthur Bosserman, but as of HF Season 6 was taken over by Bobby Rice. Rice portrayed Ro through HF's final season and into the series premiere of Star Trek: Odyssey, "Iliad.". He left the role and was replaced by Brandon McConnell beginning with Star Trek: Odyssey episode 102, "The Wine-Dark Sea."'' First Appearance portrayed Ensign Ro through HF Season 5.]] portrayed Ro Nevin in HF seasons 6 and 7, and in the premiere of Star Trek: Odyssey.]] * Played by Arthur Bosserman: : Enemy Unknown, Part 2 * Played by Bobby Rice: : Countermeasures * Played by Brandon McConnell: : The Wine-Dark Sea See Also Gay storyline Ro, Nevin Category:Starfleet personnel Ro Nevin Category:Bajorans Ro Nevin Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Hidden Frontier